Camilo Souza
Camilo Alejandro Souza I, First Lord of Constantine,, First Emperor of Constantine, El Commandante Prado. Camilo was the first by far the most legendary Emperor of Constantine, under his rule Constantine (Not Yet an Empire) established it's self quickly as an International Power, his skills in Diplomacy and Overall Friendly manners never failed him. His Will and Dreams passed on to his Grandchildren and their Great Grandchildren. Those directly related to his blood line amongst the Souza Clan, hail lineage from Sephiroth or Nicholas, this branch of the Souza Clan are actually named Souza Von Hohensteinburg (because of Andres Souza's Marriage to Pauline Hohensteinburg, Andres himself being Camilo's second youngest son) Background Camilo Souza was born roughly around 2845 or 2842 however his official death certificate states that he was 88 years old at the time of his death in the year 2925, meaning he was born somewhere in the 2830’s, due to the many actions he has done in his life most scholars agree that he was considerably much younger then stated. Known History The consensus by the Royal Court states that Camilo was in his 60’s at the time of death. Hailed as the “Padre de la reino”, Camilo is known to have been a very kind and just man, a pacifist and revolutionary nationalist. Camilo Souza grew up in Sirte, Yugobania (Present Day Estados Unidos) to Hiram Souza Jr, and Yoani O’Hada-Souza, one of five children, Camilo started to attend grade school around the age of 6, he repeatedly showed an weakness for Language Arts, growing up speaking Edani, he had a really rough time learning Spanish. When he was 12 years old, during a school trip to La Habana, he witnessed the execution of 24 Revolutionaries, mostly survivors from the Satsuma rebellion, according to his personal diaries at the time; Camilo didn’t understand the concept of death until his own parents were executed two years later in 2856. In April of 2857 Camilo was adopted by an high profile Yugobania family, with heavily connections to Calzador. Camilo was sent to school in Portugues Republica, here he received schooling from Philosopher Tito Dotamunda, an Anti Calzadorian Scholar, at this time the Calzadorians have gave autonomy to much of its colonies and conquered lands, including the recently conquered Portugues Republica. Tutulage Under Tito Profesor Dotamunda himself was a soldier who fought against them, but because of his vast knowledge, he wasn’t killed when captured. Here he learned Portuguese; he also received tactical and strategic training. Camilo studied under Dotamunda until December 14th,2859, when Tito disappeared mysteriously over Hamura. Camilo returned to his adopted family on December 24th, 2859, however he was noticeably much more hostile to his adoptive father Peter, whom worked as the commanding officer of Division 9 (The garrisoned force of Sirte). January 3rd, proved to be an dark month for Camilo, Peter caught wind of Camilo befriending several separatist, choosing to do his duty over the love for his adopted son, he turned Camilo into the SIM (the Secret Police of Yugobania), where from January 3rd to January 25th, he was tortured and beaten by the agents, Camilo proved that he was not aware of the rising insurrection, at this point they released him back to Peter. For weeks Camilo was bedridden, he refused to speak to anyone; only writing in his diary, we know that he was planning on running away, but Peter must pay for his actions. Becoming Legend Sometime passed by before another entry in his journal, but from the newspapers of the times, an urban insurgency rose, and fought a gruesome battle against Division 9, finally ending with the surrender of Sirte by Peter on May 6th, Camilo was arrested on May15th, attempting to leave the country. At the police station, Adam and Raul Castro with 32 rebels attacked the police force, and freed many of the prisoners, including Camilo Souza. His Journal Entries pick back up in 2864, 22 years old, he and the Castro brothers had traveled north of the Great Palms into the continent of Hercula Major, living in exile in Haldane, Aragonia, a nation which just beat back Calzador 60 years prior. Camilo organized the Constantino Revolutionary Force(CRF) and the Constantino Revolucionario Partido (CRP) he appointed himself as “Comandante de la Ejercito!” or Commander of the Army. Expanding Territory Hero of the Revolution Category:Constantinos Category:Imperial Union of Constantine Category:Souza Dynasty